merrimorfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Direwolf
Direwolves are an unusually large and intelligent species of wolf. A black direwolf is the sigil of House Blacktyde. Range Direwolves are held to be near-mythical mostly anyhwere South of Alllyis. Inhabitants of Nothern Pandora acknowledge that they are a real animal, but they are very rarely encountered. There had been rumors of them living in the forest between Nowein and Norkol, but it had never been confirmed. There may have been larger direwolf populations all throughout Pandora in the past millennia, but centuries of human encroachment on their territory have pushed their range back to the furthest north. There have been confirmed sightings of them in Khedvv within the Northern Ice Domain by travelers. The wildings who live in the North Ice Domain claim that direwolves can be found in great numbers there. By the reign of King Solon Benefort no direwolf had been sighted in Pandora, even in the lands of the Nowein, in over 200 years. Biology An adult direwolf can be as large as a small horse, and can rip a man's arm from its socket. Even a juvenile direwolf is quite capable of killing a man by ripping out his throat. Physically they are not simply larger versions of wolves, but have slightly different proportions than their smaller cousins: their heads are larger with a leaner, more pronounced muzzle; their legs are longer in proportion to their body, and they have proportionately larger teeth that are often used to crush bones. Direwolves can give birth to litters of at least six puppies. Behavior Direwolves are loyal to their masters and will attack anyone who threatens them. The Stark direwolves The four children of Lord Samuel Grompton adopted four of six orphaned direwolf cubs found in the woods. King Ted Blacktyde and Prince Gordon Benefort took the other two. They are as follows from largest to smallest: * Grey Wind, adopted by Gordon Benefort. At first Gordon chose to have the pups killed since their mother had died. However Ted thought Gordon could use the companionship of a dire wolf and commanded him to take one. Grey Wind now accompanies Gordon through his battles in Alllyis. So far Grey Wind has grown to be the biggest of the litter. * Ghost, adopted by Ted Blacktyde. An albino with red eyes, Ghost was expected to be the runt of the litter. However Ghost has grown to be almost the large size of Grey Wind making him the second biggest of his brothers and sisters. Ghost and Ted have a close bond as he follows the King into battle up North. * Summer, adopted by Robin Grompton. The largest female and has a special connection with Rob that no one else has with their Direwolves. Rob and Summer have an empathic link that connects Rob to Summer's mind. Their link also allows him to see through her eyes, as well as control her mentally. * Adolfo, adopted by Jon Grompton. Adolfo and Summer are very close. If Adolfo is not seen with Jon, you will find him sticking by Summer's side. * Shadow, adopted by Arya Grompton. Shadow is highly protective of Arya and will kill in order to keep her safe. Because of this Arya and Shadow are nearly inseparable. Shadow has been known to snarl at anyone who even approaches her, despite no ill will towards her. * {Nymeria}, adopted by Willa Grompton. Despite all of their large size Nymeria is easily the leaner and smaller of the bunch. However she's still capable of tearing a human apart with ease. Nymeria and Willa have a close bond, however like Willa Nymeria is very passive and isn't too aggressive. This may be the reason why she was easily hunted and killed by Frejon's men. Gallery